User blog:MrScience12/Stuck in the Krusty Krab
Absorbent Days presents Stuck in the Krusty Krab. Transcript *''begins at the Krusty Krab during closing time; the windows reveal a dark horizon and customers are beginning to leave the Krusty Krab; Squidward is pushing glasses into a tray hanging from his neck; Mr. Krabs is collecting the profits from the register; SpongeBob is cleaning the grill with his sponge'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, Mr. Squidward. It's finally closing time. I know you're just welling with happiness right now. *'Squidward:' I guess you can tell because of my radiant smile. woman screams in the background at the sight of Squidward's plain face *'Mr. Krabs:' Uh...huh. Well, SpongeBob we're closing! How are you coming with that grill? *'SpongeBob:' Almost spotless, sir. scrubbing harder *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, I better get going. walking out of the Krusty Krab Have to spend some time with me pearls. I mean me Pearl. out of Krusty Krab *'Squidward:' sighs Lucky. toward kitchen Come on, SpongeBob! We're leaving! *'SpongeBob:' Hold on! Hold on! hard on smudge Almost...there. *'Squidward:' Are you kidding me?! SpongeBob?! SpongeBob?! into kitchen through window SpongeBob! Do you hear me?! *''scraper throws up the smudge; the scraper hits Squidward, knocking him out through the Krusty Krab doors; the doors accidentally lock behind Squidward'' *'SpongeBob:' Ah. Spotless. off gloves Well, time to get to the ol' pineapple. to doors; attempts to open doors, yet fails Huh? harder Their locked! flying backward through table What's going on? search self for keys Come on. Where are the keys? searches self Where are those keys?! glows from outside of the Krusty Krab There it is. Outside of the Krusty Krab. self to doors I'm locked in. What will I tell Mr. Krabs?! *''rings in background'' *'SpongeBob:' Huh?! to the office It's Mr. Krabs's office phone. ring I shouldn't pick it up. It's private. Wait! It might be Mr. Krabs calling to get me out of here. up phone Hello?! Mr. Krabs?! *'Female Fish:' other line Who are you calling a crab? Anyways, I think I left my purse inside of the Krusty Krab. Do you know if it is in there? *'SpongeBob:' looking through purse Uh...yes, I think I see your purse. *'Female Fish:' Really? You do? *'SpongeBob:' Nope! up; laughs Whoa. That was kind of fun. Hmm. I wonder. rings *''cuts to montage of SpongeBob, making prank calls to various late-night callers; scene cuts to the next day, where Mr. Krabs is walking to the Krusty Krab in the morning'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Ah. Looks like another great day of work...gasps along with a riot?! reveals a large riot What the barnacles is going on?! *'Male Fish:' You tell me! What's with your employees making prank calls about us overnight?! *'Riot:' Yeah! *'Mr. Krabs:' Employees? key on ground What is my Krusty Krab key doing on the ground. Only a buffon would lock himself in the Krusty Krab. gasps SpongeBob! Either that or it's Old Man Jenkins. into Krusty Krab, seeing a hysterical SpongeBob SpongeBob! What are you doing?! And stop that laughing! *'SpongeBob:' Huh? Mr. Krabs, what's a riot doing outside of the Krusty Krab? *''cuts to closing time that same night; Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and SpongeBob are lined up and ready to leave the Krusty Krab for the night'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Ah. Closing time. Are we all going to leave the Krusty Krab at the same time? *'Squidward:' sighs Sir, why do I have to take this initiation? I didn't lock myself in the Krusty Krab. *'Mr. Krabs:' Mr. Squidward! *'Squidward:' Fine. Yes, sir. *'SpongeBob:' And yes as well, Mr. Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs:' Great. Let's get going then. walk out of the Krusty Krab *''Man Jenkins is then seen walking toward the doors, yet fails at opening the doors'' *'Old Man Jenkins:' Oh, barnacle sticks. Not again. rings What's that? *''ends'' Category:Blog posts Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season Two